The crazy adventure
by Has-a-llama
Summary: Hey so this is a story about cats on a crazy adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"Fishfur, I can't believe we're finally knights!" Puddinpop called.

"Yeah," I replied happily. There was a swift movement from the corner of my eye. "Did you see that?" I asked.

"No you're just paranoid," she told me.

We belong to the Tribe O' Chocolate. We were supposed to be Princesses, who were all females, they did the work around the clan. Instead we became knights, who do the exiting stuff like fighting, and hunting. Our mother passed us on as guys because she didn't want the princess life for us.

I saw something move amongst the bushes again. We became knights today so we were expected to spend the night in the forest.

"Go to sleep silly." Puddinpop laughed, laying on the ground next to a large shrub.

I sat next to her and slowly drifted to sleep. I was woken by the probing of a paw. I sat up and looked around, Puddinpop was still asleep and no one else seemed to be around, I was about to lay back down when I heard the leaves of the shrub behind us rustling.

"Shh, don't be afraid." Whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

A shady figure stepped out of the shadows, it was a cat with golden fur and a black stripe that resembled a scar trailing down the left side of his face, on the right side was a scar that crossed his eye. "Don't be afraid." he said again. He motioned with his long tail for me to follow. I looked at Puddinpop then, against my better judgement, I followed him. He led me to a small clearing where another cat was waiting. In the moonlit clearing I could see the cats golden fur sparkle, The other cat had blue-ish fur and a scared face. I stared at him until he spoke.

"I'm Jack and the wonderful cat who has brought you here is Justin. We were once Tribe cats as well, I Scarface, and Justin, Goldenlion. Fish, I assume you are Fish right?"

"Yes...why am I here?" I replied.

"I was just getting to that. Justin and I are outcasts among the clans, both for killing. Don't think you can be perfectly safe around us, we are just as lethal as you. We promise not to hurt you as long as you'll help us, so, will you help us?"

"Ummm...." I thought about this, helping strangers? A lot could go wrong but they chose me to help them so...why not? "Sure."

"Great, we know, from our sources, that you and Puddinpop are undercover knights. I need you to help us prove that females aren't useless."

"Why do you want to prove that?" I asked.

"Because we feel that if we proved that the Ring of Strangers would be in better care. Don't ask me why or how just try to understand."

"I understand." I agreed, though I didn't really. I knew the Ring of Strangers was the territory in the middle of the four tribes. Just picture a rectangle divided into four parts and a circle in the middle, now you have a map of the tribes. There' s the Glass tribe, the Rocky Road tribe, the Pepper tribe, and my tribe, the Tribe o' Chocolate.

"Good, now Justin will take you back to your friend, just know that if you try to enter the Ring you will be reconized as Jessi. You are welcome there anytime, use your best judjement before you tell anyone of our talk."

"But what am I supposed to do?" I asked, confused.

"You are to wait for further command, visit the forest at night often, someone will be here to pick you up if you're needed."

"Umm...okay." I agreed, still confused.

"Now go." he told Justin.

Justin led me back to where Puddinpop was sleeping. "Be careful." he said, then licked my head adoringly.

_No way! _I thought. _ There's no way he likes me! He so much older! _

"Okay." I agreed quietly.

"I...I...what you to..."he stuttered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh...uhhh...never mind, just etch a sketch that out of your mind." he said shifting his eyes around.

"Uhh...okay, if you say so." I replied.

He left and drifted back to sleep, leaning against the shrubs. I woke to the sun shinnying on my fur, Puddinpop was just waking as well. I remembered the curious incident of last night and wondered if it had truly happened. I decided to wait to think about that. We returned to camp where Littlepuff, now Sugarpuff, was clearly attempting to flirt with other guys.

"Your so gay!" yelled a voice.

"Why thank you!" he replied.

"Hey guys." he said as we walked back into camp.

"Hey." I replied. He didn't yet know we weren't guys so it was kind awkward to be around him.

"Want to hang out later?" he asked, in his I'm-a-gay-person voice.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The week flew past like....like....well like a peeing bird, it makes sense, cause you know everyone has those days when you got bird crap on you head! It dragged on so slowly I could have built a castle then destroyed it. Five times. On Friday, a week from the first time I met Jack and Justin, I was sent on a mission with Puddinpop to find the ancient death berries. These death berries would allow us to become the most powerful tribe. If the berries got into your blood system you would die, unless you had the cure. We did. We took a portion of the cure with us, incase of problems. We set of in the general West-ish direction, towards the clearing where I had met Jack. It soon got dark and Puddinpop wanted to 'rest'.

"Come on it's dark, soon we wont be able to see our way." she complained.

"We're cats, we _can_ see in the dark." I replied.

"I'm tired!"

"We aren't even out of the tribe territory!"

"So how's it going?" came a strangely familiar voice.

"Who's said that!" Asked a confused Puddinpop.

"I'll assume you haven't told her." Justin laughed.

"No I haven't." I said, embarrassed.

"Fishfur, you know this cat?" Puddinpop asked.

"Umm....no." I replied.

"You LIE!" she yelled.

"Okay umm...yeah I guess I do know him. His name's Justin."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really really." Justin replied smiling.

I could tell Puddinpop like Justin a lot already. Another cat emerged from the bushes behind him, he was white, like pure white, like sugar, like OH MY GOD he's so bright I can't see! I noticed Puddinpop dropped her interest for Justin immediately and began to stare at the new cat.

"This," Justin said waving his tail towards the white cat, "is Zargatar."

"Hey." Zargatar said.

"He's accompanying me on our mission, it very much like yours." Justin laughed.

"What is your mission?" asked Puddinpop.

"To find Jozie and Jessi and take them to the Ring." Zargatar replied.

"Who's Jozie, and who's Jessi?" Puddinpop asked.

"My question exactly." Zargatar agreed.

"Jessi is Fish and Jozie is Puddinpop." Justin explained.

"Wait, so I'm Jozie?" asked Puddinpop.

"Yep and your friend Fish is Jessi, but she already knows that," Justin said. "Come now, lets go find Jack."

"Wait, we're on a mission. We can't go with you." Puddinpop explained.

"Well you don't _have_ to come. You can stay but Jess understand the importance of this, she knows what her true mission is." Justin replied.

"Wait, WHAT?" asked a now mad Puddinpop.

I sighed and explained the whole thing to her. From when I first met Justin and Jack to my ultimate mission, and even how in a way they were...stalking us.

"Wait your _STALKERS!_" She exclaimed.

"No..."Zargatar laughed.

"That's what I thought." said Puddinpop.

Justin started off in the direction of his home and Zargatar followed. I went after him and Puddinpop hesitantly followed me.


End file.
